


Forget the code

by Oldshadows



Series: Mick Davies survived [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldshadows/pseuds/Oldshadows
Summary: Mick Davies survived. He had dodged Ketch's gunshots and was now running away. His first stop, the bunker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still so upset about Mick's death... So I decided to re-write it.  
> I tried to stay as real as I could to season 12, but some things were changed for the sake of the story. There is some violence, but the story is not focused on that. Also English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes here and there. Now that I've said all this, please feel free to read.

“The code is not a suggestion, it’s an absolute. The code is what separates us from the monsters. It is the order by which we all live,” Dr Hess said as she stared down at him.  


Mick’s thoughts were racing inside his head. Words and memories flooded his mind as he thought of something to say. He had been following the code since so long now, he had been following every single order he had been given, at the same time as having the memory of his best friend bleeding on the floor because of him. It was all he knew. The code. He had been raised to answer to it and never ask questions. But now, it just seemed wrong.  


Free will, the Winchesters called it. Mick wanted to follow that now. He had learned what it was to care, he had learned what the feeling of saving somebody’s life was, and he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to follow them, the Winchesters. They were doing the right thing and he wanted to finally do what was right.  


“You only have to answer to your own code,” Sam had told him.  


Mick felt as if he could actually be friend with the younger Winchester. He hadn’t felt like that for a very long time. Sure, he had connections with people, like Ketch, but it never got to that extent. He almost felt as if he needed it. Sam was a smart kid, and Mick could feel something strong. As if Sam understood him for some reason. He was in the middle of a civil war with himself. One side wanted to stay with the British Man of Letters, but the other side wanted to be with the Winchesters, to help them.  


Dr Hess’ words repeated themselves inside his head over and over again until he finally decided.  


“No,” he looked up as he said. “The code is what makes a young boy, kill his best friend.”  


Mick stood up straight, ready.  


“When I was a child I had nothing. I owe you everything, and I obeyed. But I’m a man now, Dr Hess, and I can see the choices. And I choose to do the right thing!”  


It happened so fast. He had heard Ketch move behind him, and he knew why. He had known why the moment he had stepped in. They were going to kill him. His time with the Winchesters had served him well. He turned quickly to grab Ketch’s gun and moved it the moment he shot. The bullet went straight for the wall instead of Mick’s head. He had dodged it.  


Mick tried to disarm Ketch, but all it did was anger him. He shot again as Mick pushed his hand away. Suddenly they heard someone gasp behind them. The distraction was enough for Mick to grab the gun and give a quick look behind him before running out the door. Dr Hess was on the floor, a bullet wound in her chest.  


Mick ran faster than he had ever run. Men who had heard the gunshots tried to shoot him down, but he was out of there quick enough. He jumped into one of their cars and left as quickly as he could. He took all sort of turns, before heading to his destination. With some chance, he had won a few more minutes before they would catch him.  


The road was silent, uncomfortably silent. He was slowly going crazy as thoughts travelled rapidly inside his tired head. He got to the bunker pretty fast and without meeting any Men of Letters, which was fantastic.  


He ran outside and search for his keys.  


“Where did I..? Arg… shit.”  


His best option was to knock like a lunatic on the door until somebody opened it. Sam was the one.  


“Mick? What’s wrong?” he asked in an almost concern voice.  


“I need to get the car in the garage. Please, I need to make this quick or else I’m dead, we all are,” Mick answered quickly.  


“Alright, stop panicking, and tell me what’s wrong?” Sam asked again.  


“Don’t have time! Open the door,” Mick said loudly before getting back to the car to park it.  


Sam followed him until they parked the car in the garage. Sam stepped out, but Mick didn’t follow.  


“Can you tell me what’s happening?” Sam asked.  


“I’m a dead man, that’s what’s happening. The Men of Letters are coming to kill me,” he said shakily. “There!”  


“What, why?”  


“Good, now they won’t find the bloody car.”  


“Mick,” Sam suddenly said a bit louder.  


After a moment, Mick relaxed enough to look up at him.  


“Yes?” he replied.  


“What happened?” Sam asked.  


Mick sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering every little detail.  


“Can we go to the war room, I need to sit down then I’ll explain,” Mick said, softer.  


Sam nodded and begin walking away. He frowned as he tried to think of what could have happened to have Mick act like this. He looked scared and nervous… What the hell happened?  


Once the Winchester and Mick were sat at the table, they all waited for a few seconds before Mick started talking. He took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers together.  


Mick started explaining what had happened in details. He often took long pauses to think of how to explain the next thing before looking down at his hands.  


“I broke the code and they will kill me for it. I need to hide, and the only people I thought of, was you two,” Mick finished.  


Dean stood up quickly right after. He looked down at Mick and sighed.  


“You do realize that you guys have the keys to the bunker, right?” he asked.  


“I know we’re aren’t the best of friends but please, I need you to help me,” Mick said slowly.  


“Right, but how could we do that? The Men of Letters will come here. You basically told them you wanted to work with us, they will know you came here,” Sam explained.  


“There must be spell somewhere that we can use…” Mick proposed.  


“Like some Harry Potter crap? I don’t think so,” Dean replied.  


Mick looked down. When he looked up again, Sam was already leaving to go look through the bookshelves in the library. He called Mick’s name once. Mick stood up and walked to Sam. They both looked through the books in search of some sort of spell that would help them.  


“Found it!” Sam said with a smile. “We can make you invisible for a few minutes. It should be enough if they come looking.”  


Mick looked up with a relieved look on his face. He stared for a moment at Sam without saying anything, almost like he was studying him.  


“Mick?” San asked after a moment.  


“Why?” Mick started. “Why are you helping me?”  


Sam sighed.  


“We’ll talk about this later, okay? Right now we need to get the ingredients. C’mon.”  


Mick nodded before following the Winchester. The trio gathered the ingredients quickly until they heard the door unlock.  


“Shit,” Dean whispered. “Go do the spell, quick.”  


Sam and Mick nodded and ran to the dungeon. They started the spell rapidly as Dean stayed in the war room, waiting for the British Men of Letters. He frowned when he saw Ketch coming down the stairs with a few men behind him. He looked at Dean with narrowed eyes.  


“Where’s Mick Davies?” he simply asked.  


“Not here.”  


“Now we both know you’re lying, Mr Winchester,” Ketch said with a low voice.  


“Why would I be lying, we aren’t protecting your kind,” Dean replied. “Mick’s not here.”  


“You don’t mind if we look around then?”  


“Listen, Ketch, none of your men are here, you’re wasting your time.”  


“No I’m not, Dean,” he said then turned to his men. “Search the bunker, he’s hiding somewhere. And if you are hiding him, Mr Winchester, you and your brother will face the same consequences as Mr Davies,” Ketch warned him before walking away, following his men.  


Dean stayed at the table for a moment. Hopefully, Sam had already made the spell.  


Back in the dungeon, Sam had just finished the spell. Mick looked around without making a sound and waited until Sam pointed a small door.  


“I think there’s enough room for you in there. Go and don’t make any noise,” Sam whispered.  


Mick nodded before walking into the small closet. He moved a few weapons and stood straight against the wall. Why hadn’t he simply listened and followed the damn code? He would have had consequences for his actions, but he wouldn’t be hiding in a bloody closet. Why had he accepted to work with the Winchesters? It had completely turned his life around.  


Mick closed his eyes for a moment. He had been so brainwashed into following the British Men of Letters’ code that a change of scenery had changed his mind completely. The Winchesters had shown him the light in the world and to be completely honest he couldn’t relate to the British Men of Letters anymore. Sure, standing in a tight closet, hiding from his former colleagues was pretty embarrassing, but he wouldn’t trade it. If it meant that he could become a little bit like the Winchesters, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
Had it been a few minutes, a few hours, Mick didn’t know. Lost in thoughts, he hadn’t realized that the bunker was left completely silent. He opened his eyes when somebody opened the closet door.  


“They are gone, you’re safe,” Sam told him almost softly.  


Mick nodded as he walked out. They made their way to the war room where the three men sat down at the table.  


“Sam, Dean… Thank you,” Mick started after a moment of silence.  


“So suddenly you’re on our side, huh?” Dean replied dryly.  


“Dean!” Sam cut him.  


“No, he’s right to doubt… As a child I had nothing. So when I got in Kendrick I was just happy to have food and a roof to sleep under. Now I realize that their ways aren’t the best and I want to change,” Mick explained. “And I want to help the American hunters.”  


Sam nodded slowly while Dean sighed.  


“No offence, but you don’t know how to fight, Mick,” Dean told him.  


“I know, but I want to learn. I’m also here for another reason… the British Men of Letters wants to eliminate the American hunters. The plan was to either assimilate you or eliminate you. The first option didn’t work and since I’m not part of the team anymore, the contract goes to Ketch. He’s probably already planning your execution… and mine as well.”  


Dean stood up, grabbing Sam arm with him and walking away.  


“Dean, what the hell?” Sam said as he was carried away.  


“Oh come on, you don’t actually trust him, do you?” Dean asked.  


Sam sighed. “He’s trying his best to change, I can see that… I understand him.”  


“For fuck sake Sam! He’s part of the British douchebags, that’s probably all part of the plan,” Dean replied.  


“Trust me on this one okay? I’ll train him.”  


“Sam…”  


“Trust me, Dean.”  


The older Winchester sighed before looking behind him.  


“Dean, he did help us save Claire, remember? And Eileen, he could have shot her, but he didn’t,” Sam reminded him.  


“Alright, alright I get it. He’s on our side,” Dean replied with a sigh. “He can stay, but he’s your responsibility.”  


Sam nodded and gave Dean a small smile. His brother nodded once before both returned to Mick back in the room. The shorter man was still sitting at the table. He was looking around the room and throwing glances at the door up the stairs.  


Dean went right to the kitchen while Sam sat in front of Mick.  


“You gonna be alright?” Sam asked.  


“Yeah,” Mick simply replied.  


Both men stopped talking for a few minutes. After the long silence, Sam finally spoke.  


“What are they doing to you in Kendricks?” Sam finally asked.  


“Pardon?”  


“For all of you to follow the code like that. There must be a reason,” Sam said again.  


Mick sighed.  


“I… Kendricks trains you in different ways. They do a little bit of combat, but it’s mainly intellectual training. You learn how to research and how to use the equipment. Then there are small tests to see who goes to the next level of training… One of them is to make sure that you’ll follow orders. The teacher gives you an order and whoever comes out the door is the… winner,” Mick began shakily.  


It had been so many years now, and he was still haunted by it. Sometime he couldn’t even sleep at night because as he closed his eyes he could only see the images.  


“Mick?”  


Mick looked up slowly.  


“You okay?” Sam asked.  


“I’m always fine…” he lied.  


Sam nodded, not wanting to force him.  


“You hungry?”  


Mick shook his head. He stood up slowly.  


“I’m more tired than anything really,” Mick replied.  


Sam nodded and stood up.  


“You know where the bedrooms are,” Sam said with a smile.  


Mick gave him a small smile before making his way to his new room. He closed the door softly and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes, his tired eyes closed by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned on the counter as he drank a beer. He threw one at his brother as he crossed the door frame.  


“Thanks,” Sam replied as he uncapped the bottle.  


“Where’s your friend?”  


“Sleeping. Any news on Kelly Kline?”  


Dean shook his head as he took another sip.  


“We are going to need to take care of the Brits as well if they really want to kill the American hunters, we need to warn them,” Dean replied as he sat down at the small table.  


Sam nodded before passing a hand over his face.  


“It’s getting late, we’ll deal with it tomorrow...” he said with a yawn.  


Sam stood up and walked slowly to his room. Upon arriving, he stopped for a moment at Mick’s room. Something had definitely broken Mick when he was a child, and Sam wanted to figure out what it was. He wanted to help in some way.  


“No… I’m sorry…” he heard from behind the door a few moments later.  


Something had definitely happened.  


The younger Winchester yawned as he walked to his room. He dropped on the bed and sighed. 

...

The next morning, Sam woke up last. He made his way to the library after getting dress and smiled at what he saw.  


Dean was leaning on the chair with a cup of coffee looking barely awake while Mick was at Sam’s computer, typing away.  


“Good morning,” Mick said as his eyes raised up from the laptop screen.  


“Morning,” he simply said as he sat down next to Dean. “What are you looking at?”  


“The British Men of Letters’ security cameras,” Mick said with a smile.  


“Cool. Anything interesting?” Sam asked.  


“Negative.”  


Sam nodded as stood up and went looking for something to read. Dean followed him with his eyes and frowned.  


“I will never understand any of you nerds…” Dean suddenly said. “How can you find that fun? You don’t need to read, we aren’t working on a case.”  


Sam rolled his eyes as he picked a book and went back to the table to read.  


“Sam,” Mick said without looking at him.  


“Huh?”  


Mick turned the laptop. He had switched to the news for a few seconds and had stumbled onto something.  


“Found us a case,” he said with a small smile.  


“Us?” Dean asked. “Who said we would bring you?”  


“Maybe you should stay here and relax. I mean, after everything that happened, it,” Sam started before getting cut.  


“Yesterday is gone. I told you I’m fine,” Mick said.  


“Are you really?” Sam asked slowly.  


“I… I am,” Mick said after a pause.  


“You stay here, call if you need anything. Sam c’mon, we’re going,” Dean said as he gave one last look at the screen. He stood up and left the room.  


“I could help you,” Mick insisted.  


“You barely even slept last night, Mick,” Sam said.  


“What are you on about? I slept like a baby.”  


“I heard you. You have nightmares often, don’t you?”  


“I…”  


“The library’s yours to look into while we’re gone. If something happens you know the ingredients for the spell. Call me if you need help, we’ll talk later,” Sam said as he left to follow his brother outside.  


Mick was left at the table with only silence. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He turned the laptop towards him again and went back to the cameras. He could see Ketch talking with somebody over the phone. Papers were scattered on the table and he seemed to be looking through them as he talked. Well at least, he wasn’t near.  
Never had he thought that one day he would turn his back on the Men of Letters. He had never thought that one day he would break the code he had carefully followed during a major part of his life.  


He stayed there, looking up at the ceiling, and wondering what his life would have been like if he hadn’t followed the Men of Letters. Would he still be hiding somewhere in the streets of London? Would he still be poor and struggling to find food and shelter? Would he still be alive? Mick shook his head and sighed. He stood up and walked to the bookshelves. Researching always calmed him down. He often did it back at Kendricks and still did it to this day, it helped him a lot. He looked through a few before picking a final one. Then, he went back to his room with his new book and laid down. Seconds later, he started reading. 

…

Later in the day, the Winchester brothers came back from their hunt. Dean stayed at the door with his car keys in his hands.  
“I’m going to get dinner, want anything?” he asked.  


Sam shook his head.  


“I’ll make something here,” Sam replied.  


“You?” Dean said after a moment.  


“I’m alright, thank you,” Mick answered with a smile.  


The older Winchester nodded before exiting the bunker once again. Sam walked down the stairs and walked inside. He joined Mick at the table and smirked. A few books were left open on the table while about a dozen was closed and stacked in a tower. Sam pointed the mess with a laugh.  


“We have… the British Men of Letters has an impressive collection of books, but for some reason, they don’t have those ones,” Mick explained. “I got interested.”  


“And you read all of that?”  


“Partially, yeah.”  


Sam smiled before sitting down next to him.  


“What’d you learn?” he asked happily.  


Mick gave him a smile as he started explaining the ins and outs of what he had discovered in the past hours. Both men talked about different monsters and started going through another series of books. Dean had arrived in the middle of all of this and didn’t bother bothering them. He ate his dinner and made his way to his room.  


“I wish I still had access to my books back at the base. There’s some stuff you would certainly find really interesting,” Mick said after about another hour of studying about vampires.  


“We’ll go get them sooner or later, don’t worry about that. Want a beer?” Sam asked as he stood up. “Um, what time is it?”  


Mick shrugged.  


“Ah well,” Sam said as he left the room.  


Mick followed him to the kitchen where both of them grabbed a beer.  


“You said a name, last night. Timothy?” Sam suddenly said as he leaned on the counter.  


“It’s a long story,” Mick asked with a sigh.  


“I want to help you, man.”  


Mick looked down as he leaned next to Sam. He took a deep breath before starting.  


“I told you that we did tests to go up levels back in Kendricks. Well, we weren’t always alone to do those tests. Sometimes we were in groups and if you were lucky, they would put you with someone you actually liked. It often helped to have moral supports next to you as you did exams. Back in the day, my best friend Timothy and I were together a lot of the time.”  


He closed his eyes tightly until he felt pressure on his shoulder. Mick turned his head slowly and look up at Sam.  


“Take your time,” the taller man told him.  


Mick nodded slowly.  


“It was nearly Christmas. We got called for the test, which was about proving our obedience and loyalty. But something felt weird about it, especially when we walked into the room. The floor was covered in plastic and at the far end of the room, was an object covered with a cloth. Spoiler, it was a dagger. The teacher explained that only one of us would make it out of the room and left… I think you can figure out what happened after that.”  


“You killed him,” Sam stated.  


“He didn’t want to fight, he told me that we could run. He didn’t have to die… he hadn’t done anything wrong and yet… I took his life... I’ve never been able to forget it. You asked what makes us follow the code. At Kendricks, it’s the first thing they really show you. It’s the one thing that every teacher tells you during all your school years.”  


The shorter man looked down at his shaky hands and closed his eyes.  


“Can I do anything to help?” Sam asked after a moment.  


“Not really…,” Mick gave a broken smile.  


“I didn’t choose this life, you know. A bit like you. You saw an opportunity to have food and be happy and you took it. You didn’t know what you were getting into. For me, I didn’t want this life. I was in college and had a girlfriend… I was fine. But demons came into the picture and I had to live through it with my brother. I know it’s not the same but..., you know,” Sam explained.  


Mick stared up at him with a new look on his face. He gave Sam a grateful smile.  


“Thank you,” he said.  


“For what?” Sam replied.  


“Everything,” Mick answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There's a little bit of violence in this chapter.

Mick Davies walked in the room with a smile.  


“Hello lads,” he said.  


“Morning,” Sam replied.  


Mick walked behind the younger Winchester to look at the laptop screen for a moment before making his way next to Dean. He sat down and leaned against the back of his chair.  


“What’s on the menu today?”  


“You’re happy…” Dean groaned as he sipped his cup of coffee.  


Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned the laptop towards Mick and smile.  


“I got a case for you. If you want to be part of the team, you’ll need a bit of training,” Sam explained. “We’ll start easy.”  


Mick nodded slowly as he read the article. Ghosts. It shouldn’t be so hard actually. Just find the body, salt and burn it, and there you go. He could do that.  


“Sounds good,” the shorter man said as he stood up. “Let’s go.”  


Appreciating the enthusiast, Sam followed him after closing his laptop. Dean followed behind them a little bit slowly. He grabbed his car keys and made his way to the Impala.  


The ride was quiet for a few minutes. Mick sitting in the back, leaning on the front seats, Sam looking out the window, and Dean driving. It didn’t stay like that for long though. Mick suddenly took out his phone and searched for a small bit before hitting play. Dean groaned as he heard the beginning of the podcast.  


“This again?” Dean asked while looking in the rearview mirror.  


Mick sighed as he went to pause it.  


“Dean…” Sam spoke up.  


Dean grimaced at his brother before turning back to look at the road. He shook his head.  


“One. Just one,” he said.  


Sam smiled as he turned to Mick.  


“What kind do you have?” he asked.  


Mick gave the phone to Sam with a smirk. They went through the suggestions for a bit before settling for one. Leaning on the front seat, Mick held his phone up as the trio listen to the podcast.  


Dean had to admit that he was learning new stuff as time went. Sure, it was boring, but still… And Sam seemed happy for once. These two really seemed to get along and Dean couldn’t take that away. When the podcast stopped, Dean sighed as he looked at Sam.  


“Put another one on,” he whispered.  


“See? I told you, you would like it,” Sam laughed and nodded at Mick.  


The road trip was a bit long, but it was weirdly peaceful. It was just the three of them silently listening to a calm voice coming out of a shitty phone speaker. It was a strange feeling, to say the least.  


…

Mick stood next to the Winchesters as they salt and burn the bones. The hunt had gone well and Mick couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself for it.  


“And how was that?” Dean asked him as they went back in the Impala.  


“Great actually,” Mick answered.  


Dean nodded as he started the engine.  


“Alright then, let’s go eat. I’m starving,” Dean said.  


The trio headed to the nearest restaurant and made their way inside it. Once they all had their food, they ate while talking about the hunt they had just finished.  


A tall man pushed opened the door of the restaurant and stayed in front of it. He looked from side to side for a few seconds before stopping his eyes on the Winchesters. He pushed the waiter away as he walked towards the table. The man sat at a table before theirs and looked down.  


“Say, the Brits uses guns and weird equipment, but does any of you know how to use knives or angel blades?” Dean said between two bites of his burger.  


“I know a little bit, but I could learn more on the subject,” Mick replied.  


Dean nodded.  


“Training tomorrow then,” he said.  


“I’m warning you right now, I am not Ketch,” Mick explained as he leaned forward.  


“We aren’t asking you to be, we’ll just show you how to defend yourself,” Sam added.  


“Great,” Mick replied as he leaned back again.  


He frowned as he stared in front of him. A man stared back at him with a hard look in his eyes.  


“Mick.”  


The man smirked at Mick with narrowed eyes.  


“Mick!”  


Light green eyes looked away from the man to look up at Sam.  


“Huh?”  


“We asked you if you wanted anything else before we leave,” Sam answered with a frown. “Are you okay?”  


“Yeah… I… I’m fine,” Mick said slowly. “There’s a weird guy staring at us,” he whispered.  


As if he had heard, the man stood up and walked out the door without saying anything.  


“He just left,” Mick whispered as his eyes followed the tall man.  


“Let’s go,” Dean said as he stood as well.  


They left money on the table and left the restaurant quickly. Mick walked rapidly in front of the group. He followed the tall man with suspicious eyes. Something was wrong with this man. They made their way to an abandoned gas station. The man walked behind it.  


Dean pointed at the forest behind the gas station.  


“I’m going, in case he tries to escape. Sam take the back, Mick stay here and make sure he doesn’t escape this way,” Dean explained.  


Sam nodded and both brothers walked towards their described locations. Mick stayed behind and looked out for any movement. He waited for a long time before he saw Sam running towards him.  


“And?” Mick asked.  


“He got Dean, come on!” Sam shouted as he turned around.  


Mick followed as fast as he could.  


“They went that way,” Sam said as he pointed the forest.  


Both ran into the forest in search of the older Winchester.  


“Dean!?” Sam shouted.  


“Sam, look. There’s a cabin over there, they could be in there,” Mick stated.  


Sam nodded and ran towards it. Both men took out their gun and walked slowly inside the cabin, Mick in front.  


“Dean?” Mick called out.  


They searched around for a little bit until Mick sighed.  


“I don’t think they’re in here… What do we do?” Mick asked as he lowered his gun.  


He turned around to look at his friend, but nobody was there.  


“Sam?” he whispered as he tightened his grip on his gun. “This isn’t funny, where are you?”  


“Right here, idiot,” a deep voice said behind him.  


A second later, Mick was on the ground, unconscious. 

…

His head was hurting him so much, and he felt like something was crushing his skull in pieces. Mick opened his eyes slowly and looked around without moving his head. He was in a small and dark room with no light whatsoever. He couldn’t move his legs or arms and was starting to panic. He forced himself to take a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Sam and Dean would come get him in a little bit. He would be fine. Everything would be alright.  


A door opened and all the positive thought went out the window. He was going to die. The tall man from the restaurant showed up in front of him and Mick swallowed hard.  


“Look at you, all afraid. I thought you’d give a little bit more of a fight, though, being friends with the Winchesters and all,” the man sighed.  


“Where are Sam and Dean?” Mick asked shakily.  


“Oh I tied them up, don’t worry, they won’t be arriving anytime soon,” the man continued.  


“What do you want?” Mick whispered.  


“Me? Nothing.”  


Mick frowned, not understanding.  


“You’re a gift for a friend of mine,” the man explained. “Amy, sweetheart. Time to eat.”  


Mick looked around the room. He had to find a way to escape. He started turning his hands and grabbing the rope that was restraining him.  


A teen came out the door with a pained expression on her face. She walked toward Mick and stopped in front of him.  


“Dad, can you leave?” the teen suddenly said.  


The man nodded before crossing the door and closing it behind him.  


“I don’t want to do this, you know… but I need to,” she explained as she closed her eyes.  


Amy sighed as she opened her mouth to show her sharp teeth. Mick was shaking and looking quickly around. His hands, now bloody, hurt him like hell, but he kept on turning them in weird ways, trying to break free. He finally felt the rope sliding off and kicked the girl as he threw himself backwards.  


She looked surprised for a moment before jumping forward. Mick rolled out of the way and got up quickly. The girl stayed on the floor, looking up at him.  


“I won’t turn you, I just need to feed,” she said softly.  


Mick shook his head as he ran towards the door.  


“It’s locked from outside, you’re stuck with me,” she explained.  


He closed his eyes for a moment before turning around to face her.  


“I won’t take all your blood, you don’t have to be scared,” she insisted.  


“Bloody hell, can’t you shut up?” Mick shouted back at her.  


She shrugged.  


“Amy is everything alr-”  


“Dad!”  


Mick heard a loud bang on the floor behind the door and moved away from it as it opened quickly. The Winchesters came rushing in with a machete in their hands. Dean gave one to Mick before looking at his hands.  


“Are you hurt?” he asked.  


Mick shook his head slowly before turning his head towards Amy who was still on the ground. Sam walked closer to her and waited.  


“Hey,” he softly said.  


Amy looked up with a pained expression.  


“I don’t want to hurt anybody,” she said as she showed her teeth. “Please don’t kill me.”  


“We won’t hurt you. See?” Sam said as he put his machete down. “Dean.”  


Dean frowned but put it down as well. Mick hid it behind his back before she could see it. Amy sighed as she looked down. Mick didn’t trust her one bit.  


“We can help you,” Sam said.  


“I can’t be helped…” she whispered. “There’s nothing you can do... not anymore.” she spat the last words.  


“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “You are young, you can learn how to live with this. You don’t have to hurt anybody.”  


Amy looked away for a moment. She laughed, showing off her teeth. Sam frowned as he reached for the machete.  


“Oh no you don’t,” she simply said as she kicked it out of his hand. “You killed my dad.”  


Sam took a step backwards as Dean ran forward, machete in hand. Amy smiled as she dodged the attack and threw Dean on the wall. Sam went straight after but got the same treatment. She finally turned her head to Mick.  


“I could have been nice, but you three had to make it personal,” she said as she walked towards Mick. “I can smell it from here, you’re scared. Yummy.”  


She laughed as she jumped forward, pushing him against the wall. Mick fought to get away and manage to kick her leg hard enough to make her fall down. He tightened his hold on his machete and clenched his teeth. She screamed as she rushed towards him. The blade was thrown out of his hand as he fell down.  


“Bloody hell…” he mumbled as he rolled out of the way again.  


He jumped up and ran to get the nearest blade.  


“That’s. It,” he whispered a little bit more to himself than anything else.  


Mick ran towards her the same way she did and swung the machete. Her head went flying and hit the floor violently. He stood there, looking down at the mess he had made. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head quickly before rushing to the Winchester brothers.  


“Sam? Dean?”  


He heard a groan and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the brother’s move. Dean rubbed head as he stood up. He looked at the two bodies without saying anything. Sam stood up and retrieve his machete.  


“You killed her?” he asked Mick.  


The shorter man nodded slowly, still a little in shock. He had killed a vampire, old fashion way.  


“Good job,” Dean finally said.  


“Thanks mate,” Mick replied.  


Mick smiled proudly. He finally felt ready. Ready to start training alongside the Winchesters. Ready to let the Men of Letters’ code go. Ready to start anew. About an hour later, the three of them were sitting in the Impala.  


“Any thoughts on that?” Sam asked as he turned his head towards Mick. “You did good, back there.”  


Sam smiled as he turned forward again. Dean looked up the rear view mirror and smirked. Mick had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of violence at the end of Mick's dream.

“Found Cas yet?” Sam asked as he closed his book and looked up at Dean.  


“Nope,” Dean said as he leaned on the table. “You look like you got news.”  


“Kelly will probably give births on May 18th, and I think I’ve figure out a way that she can keep the child,” Sam explained.  


Dean sat down and listened as Sam told him the new plan. Both discussed the best way to go about it for a few minutes before Dean let out a sigh.  


“What?” Sam asked.  


“I can’t find the colt, Cas took it,” he explained.  


“Wait what?” Sam asked.  


“Yeah… I’ll go look for him, and tell him the plan,” Dean said as he stood up.  


Sam nodded.  


“I’ll stay here, make sure Mick is okay,” he said.  


“That’s what I thought, call if you need anything,” Dean said as he took his keys and left the bunker.  


Sam stayed at the table and opened another book. The more they could learn about Nephilims the better it would be. 

…

_“Name and business?” a woman’s voice said behind the door._  


_“Michael Davies, you asked for me ma’am,” the young boy said._  


_The door opened slowly and Mick entered. He looked around the office without saying a word._  


_“Please sit down, Mr. Davies,” the woman said as she went back behind her desk._  


_She pulled a drawer and took out a folder. Gently, she put it in front of Mick and pushed it toward him._  


_“Look into it,” she ordered._  


_Mick nodded as he opened the folder. Those were all papers with his name on it. He took the first one and looked at it. Tests results._  


_“These are my tests results,” Mick said._  


_“Indeed, as you can see the first category of your training is nearly perfect. Your capacity to research, build reports, etc., is quite impressive. Now take a look at the second _category.”__  


_Mick winced as he saw the low numbers._  


_“Either you are not fit for this kind of job, or you aren’t trying, which answer shall it be, Mr. Davies?” the woman said._  


_“I can’t answer ma’am. I am trying my best,” Mick replied._  


_“Would you happen to have some difficulties following orders?”_  


_“No, ma’am.”_  


_The woman stood up and turned to look at the window behind her desk._  


_“Stand up,” she told him harshly._  


_Mick did as told and stood up straight._  


_“I always had a bad feeling about you, Mr. Davies. This simply proves me that I was right,” she said._  


_“I do not understand, ma’am,” Mick said, his voice becoming deeper and his accent thicker._  


_“Working with the Winchesters, Mr. Davies. You broke our code and keep breaking it. We can’t have that anymore,” the woman said before turning. “But I found a solution to_ _this problem of yours. I’m giving you one last chance.”_  


_The office had change, he wasn’t in Kendricks anymore. He wasn’t even in England._  


_“You will work with Mr. Ketch and eliminate the Winchesters and yes, Michael, this is an order,” Hess said loudly._  


_Mick straighten his back. The code didn’t mean anything to him anymore. He shook his head._  


_“Never,” he simply said with narrowed eyes._  


_Dr. Hess nodded as she turned again._  


_“Mr. Ketch,” she said._  


_“Yes ma’am?” Ketch replied._  


_Mick turned to see him quickly before turning back to his former teacher.  
_

_“Kill him.”  
_

_Mick only had time to turn before the bullet lodge itself in his skull._

__

...

Light green eyes looked up at the ceiling. Mick took a deep breath as he tried to calm his beating heart. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and sat on the side of the bed. He took a moment before standing up and walking to the wardrobe. He got dress for the day and sat back down. One day, maybe, he’d stop having those nightmares. It was one of the first time it hadn’t been about Timothy so that was good.  


A knock on his door made him look up. He walked to it and opened it slowly.  


“I’m making pancakes, how many do you want?” Sam asked with a smile.  


“Oh um… I can make them myself, you don’t need…” Mick started before stopping himself. “Sorry, I’m still a bit tired.”  


“Totally understandable, but you need to eat,” Sam said as he walked away.  


Mick followed him to the kitchen where he helped prepare their breakfast. They ate in silence until Sam spoke up.  


“Something’s wrong,” he stated.  


“Nightmares,” Mick explained.  


Sam nodded slowly.  


“Would looking through books help? We can play a podcast,” Sam proposed.  


“Yeah, it would,” Mick smiled.  


Both men walked to the war room where they sat at the table. The books were already scattered around the table. Mick put his phone in the middle and played the first podcast he found. He took the first book to his left and started reading. They exchanged new information about Nephilims and took notes. Soon the books were all placed in a pile on the side.  


“Alright, last one,” Sam said as he placed in on top of the pile.  


“Do you think you could show me a few techniques? Combat techniques,” Mick suddenly said after a while.  


“Yeah sure, but you’re going to need to put something other than a suit,” Sam laughed. “Do you own any t-shirts?”  


Mick gave him a look.  


“Oh course, I’ll go change,” he said.  


A few minutes later Sam was waiting in front of his own room. Mick came out of his bedroom with a grey t-shirt and black joggings. He stopped in front of Sam.  


“Nice, alright. We’re going to the dungeon, it has a lot of place that we can use,” Sam explained.  


Mick nodded before following the younger Winchester. They entered the room and faced each other. Sam threw him a wooden knife with a smile.  


“I found those this morning, they aren’t sharp so I’m guessing they were used for training,” Sam explained.  


“That’s good to know,” Mick started. “How do we start?”  


Sam looked in the distance for a few moments before nodding to himself. He got closer and started explaining.  


“The most basic thing you need to focus on with hand-held weapons is where to hit. It of course depends what or who you are fighting. Sometime you’ll be focusing on their neck, or their heart. If fighting humans, you can focus on different part,” he started.  


Mick nodded quickly.  


“That is fairly obvious, yes,” he said.  


“Second thing is movement, you want to be able to move anywhere within a 360-degree circle around your enemy. Try to avoid fighting directly in front of your opponent because it can give him an advantage. Your movements should be in a 45-degree angle to either side if you want to block.”  


“Make sense.”  


“Third is stance. Here, let me show you.”  


Sam turned and put his left hand and leg in front of him as a shield. He bent his right elbow and pointed the blade forward.  


“When you attack, do it close to you, your opponent can block an attack easier if the attack is wide. Also always point the blade towards your enemy...”  


Mick followed Sam’s steps while listening. The Winchester seemed to be getting a little bit more comfortable. Sam moved in front of him and help up his knife. He explained a few more things and showed a lot of examples. Mick nodded and followed the instructions carefully. They were soon practising attacking one another and counter-attacking, then blocking, and after that, Sam kept giving him tips.  


Once both were out of breath, they walked to the library and sat down with a glass of water.  


“How was I?” Mick asked.  


“Great you’re learning great. You still need a bit more practice, but it’s a good start,” Sam said with a smile.  


“Well thanks to you,” Mick as he returned the smile.  


They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Sam’s cell phone started ringing.  


“It’s Dean,” Sam said as he put the phone on speaker. “Dean?”  


“Yeah, um… bad news. She doesn’t want to hear anything about the plan, and now Cas thinks he needs to protect the baby and show him the right way because the kid will do good, or something,” Dean said, annoyed.  


“Fantastic…” Sam sighed. “Are you coming back now?”  


“Yeah, on my way.”  


Sam nodded to the phone before stopping the call. He looked at Mick and sighed.  


“I seriously don’t know what we’re going to do…” Sam said as he closed his eyes.  


Mick looked down at his hands, lost in thought. They could only hope that Lucifer’s child didn’t turned out like… Lucifer. 

…

Mick sat at a table in the library, sipping a cup of tea. He opened the screen of Sam’s laptop and opened it. A few click and he was in the British Men of Letters’ security cameras again. He looked through it quickly but stopped after a while. The planning room was full of pictures. Pictures and files all belonging to American hunters. Mick frowned as he zoomed in and saw the Winchesters. He shook his head and moved a bit up.  


“What are you looking at?” Sam asked as both brothers came in the room.  


“Oh no,” Mick whispered.  


“What?” Dean asked.  


“Eileen Leahy… she’s,” Mick started before looking down.  


“Wait, what?” Sam asked slowly as he walked to the laptop.  


He backed off a few step before looking off into the distance.  


“She was back in Ireland…” Sam said.  


“Apparently not…” Mick whispered softly.  


He moved the camera a bit to the left to look at the other files and gasped. Dean walked next to him and looked down at the screen. One of the files was open as if it had been looked through recently and they forgot to close it again. Mick only saw one name that sent a shiver up his back.  


MICHAEL “MICK” DAVIES  


“I know they want me dead, but this makes it official,” Mick said slowly.  


“They won’t kill you, Mick. They won’t kill anybody else…” Sam mumbled.  


“Sam,” Mick whispered.  


“We need to call Jody and gather all the help we can get,” Sam explained.  


Mick looked back on the screen and changed the camera around. He went from room to room before stopping on one.  


“I think you two should see this. What you’re about to do suddenly turned into a rescue mission, lads,” Mick said.  


Dean turned his head quickly.  


“Mom,” he whispered. “What are they doing to her!?”  


“I don’t… they are probably brainwashing her. I can’t be certain,” Mick said.  


“Fuck this. Sam, we’re going. And you!” Dean shouted as he grabbed Mick’s jacket.  


“Dean!” Sam shouted back. “Leave Mick alone, he’s with us.”  


Dean suddenly calmed down as he looked down.  


“Better be,” he whispered as he walked to the war room and waited at the door. “You two are coming?”  


“Do you think you can do that? It will end bloody,” Sam warned him.  


Mick nodded as he stood up.  


“I’m ready,” he said with confidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter.

Pickups and cars drove right into the British Men of Letters’ compound and hunters started rushing in, gun in hands. Mick followed the Winchesters with focused eyes. This was his whole life: the Men of Letters. They had rescued him from the streets and gave him a home. Now, he was about to destroy them. He couldn’t let that get in his head as they separated to cover more ground. Dean took off, saying he was going to get Mary. The other hunters started shooting as the Men of Letters came out the doors. It looked like war as gunshots flew in the air and bodies dropped to the ground. Mick followed Sam closely. 

…

Dean ran to where Mick’s cameras had pointed. He shot a few men as he made his way to the rooms. He opened the first one he saw and walked inside.  


“Mom,” he whispered as he walked towards Mary. “Mom, are you alright?”  


Mary looked up at her oldest son and nodded weakly. She held onto Dean and whispered to him.  


“Ketch… is here.”  


“Alright, I’ll get you out of here fast,” Dean said as he picked her up.  


He ran rapidly outside the compound and got into the Impala.  


“My job is to get you the hell out of here,” he said as he started the engine.  


Mary didn’t say a word during the drive. She knew Sam was still in there, but she was too hurt to even try to convince Dean to let her fight. She looked out the window to the peaceful road. What a contrast.  


“How did you find me?” Mary asked after a while.  


“Mick. He had cameras. We saw you and the files. They wanted to eliminate the American hunters, so we got there first,” Dean explained.  


Mary nodded slowly. Both of them were very quiet. Neither of them wanted to be where they were right now. They would have preferred to be over there, helping fight the British bastards, but they needed to get home.

…

Mick turned a corridor quickly and hide against the corner. He waited a little bit before hearing the footsteps of his former colleagues. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a second. He couldn’t back down now, it was either him or them. He turned around and shot three times. The two men dropped on the floor and Mick was left shaking in the middle of the corridor.  


“Well would you look at that, Mick Davies, killing Men of Letters,” a familiar voice said behind him.  


“Ketch…” Mick said as he turned around.  


Both men faced each other without saying a word. They stayed there, unmoving for what felt like an eternity.  


“Are you going to do something? This is getting boring,” Ketch smirked.  


Mick frowned as he raised his gun. Ketch laughed as he did the same.  


“Oh, you think you can beat me?” he laughed.  


“Beat you? I can’t,” Mick said with a small smile.  


“Dr Hess. She’s not dead, you know. She’ll call England for help. You and your little friends. Will. Die. I’ll make sure of it,” Ketch said. “Who’s the smart one now? Huh, Mr Davies?”  


Mick smiled at him.  


“I’d like to see you try,” Mick said.  


Ketch narrowed his eyes as he tried to understand what was wrong with Mick. The small smile that appeared on his lips made him turn around quickly. Ketch only had the time to see Sam Winchester’s face before the world became black.  


Sam walked to Mick and put a hand on his shoulder.  


“You’re alright?” he asked.  


Mick took a deep breath then nodded.  


“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he said quickly.  


Jody came running with another hunter to meet them. Mick nodded at them with a small smile. He started walking towards the offices with his gun in front of him. Arrived at the door, he sighed before moving out of the way. They blew up the door and the four of them entered. Hess went to pick up a gun, but Sam stopped her. She stayed in the back while everybody pointed their gun at her. Mick entered last. He raised his gun and looked straight into her eyes.  


“You traitor,” she whispered as she saw him.  


“Hello to you too, Ma’am,” Mick replied.  


“I send Ketch to end you,” she stated quietly.  


“Ketch’s dead,” Sam told her.  


Mick took a step forward and shook his head. He clenched his teeth as he fought to keep control.  


“Mick, you don’t have to,” Sam started.  


“No, let me. Dr Hess, thank you. For bringing me here, and for showing me what it meant to do the right thing. But by doing that, you made me understand what the British Men of Letters really are. Your code was put in place to make sure we don’t turn into monsters, but the code is monstrous. We are monsters, Dr Hess. We kill innocents, people who never done any wrong, we kill them just for being who they are. And I can’t live under that anymore,” Mick started slowly.  


He turned to the computer on the table and frowned.  


“HQ,” he said loudly.  


“Yes?” the computer talked back.  


“Don’t ever dare to come back and bother the American hunters, because we will be there, waiting. And all the men you send from England, they will die. I’ll make sure of it,” Mick warned it before shooting the computer screen.  


“One last thing. Michael, I know you are blinded by those people, but listen to me one last time,” she said as she grabbed a file and pushed it towards Sam. “You need us,” she finished.  


Sam opened the file and frowned.  


“What is this?” he asked quickly as he saw the pictures.  


“Lucifer is back,” Dr Hess said loudly. “Michael, you need us, admit it! You need your family.”  


Mick sighed loudly.  


“My name is Mick. And I already am with my family. I’m sorry, Dr Hess, but this is over,” Mick said slowly as he raised his gun a bit higher.  


She reached for her own gun but wasn’t quick enough. Mick shot and the bullet went straight in her head. She slides down the wall slowly.  


“Come on, let’s go,” Sam said as he put a hand on Mick’s shoulder.  


“Wait for me, I just need to look at something before going,” Mick said without taking his eyes of his former teacher.  


Sam nodded and walked to the exit with the rest of the hunters. Mick stayed there for a moment.  


“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  


He finally left the office and walked to his old bedroom. He looked around and gathered his books and writings before walking to his office. A few books were added to the pile. Mick walked to the exit and looked back one last time. He finally nodded to himself once and left the British Men of Letters compound.  


Back in the Impala, Mick looked out the window as the base exploded. He looked forward with tired eyes.  


“You’re going to be okay?” Sam asked him.  


“Yeah,” Mick nodded after a moment.  


He gave a small smile as the ruins grew further in the rear view mirror.  


“Thank you, Sam,” Mick said softly.  
“You were right back there,” Sam started. “You are family now.”  


Sam smiled as Mick looked up at him. The shorter man nodded once before turning his head back to the road. This was just the beginning. Mick smiled as he leaned back on the car seat and closed his eyes. This was just the beginning…

…

Sam and Mick crossed the door of the bunker and walked to the library where Mary was sitting with Dean. The Winchesters hugged their mom as Mick sat at the table. He smiled at them. Mary turned to Mick and smiled.  


“Thanks for helping,” she told him.  


“No problem,” he said as he bend down his head.  


“Alright, who wants beers?” Dean asked as he walked to the kitchen.  


Mick followed behind Dean. The older Winchester turned to him as he threw him a beer.  


“Hey, sorry for not believing you at first, you’re not so bad, man,” Dean said as he tapped his shoulder.  


“It’s fine,” Mick smiled.  


“Good,” Dean said as he walked back to the library. “C’mon.”  


Mick smiled as he followed the Winchester. They all sat down at the table and drank their beer peacefully. For now, everything was fine. Of course, they still had to deal with other problems, like Lucifer, but as of now, everything was alright. Mick had finally found a place to really call home, he was ready to help the Winchesters, and he knew that he could count on them. He was finally closing the British Men of Letters’ book. It was time to start writing a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was my first time writing a fanfiction about Mick so I hope you liked it. Also, don't be scared to give me constructive feedback.


End file.
